1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a gasket, and more particularly, to a gasket that is applicable to a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine configured to treat laundry, such as clothes and bed clothes, by use of electric power. The washing machine includes a washer configured to remove dirt from the laundry by use of interaction among water, detergent and a rotating drum, and a drier configured to dry the wet laundry by use of wind that is heated by a heater.
The washing machine includes a cabinet having an opening through which laundry is inserted, a door configured to open and close the opening of the cabinet, a tub disposed at an inside the cabinet to store water, and a drum rotatably installed at an inside the tub. When the drum is rotated by a motor in a state of the laundry and the detergent water being inserted in the drum, the laundry is in friction with the drum and the detergent water so that dirt can be removed from the laundry.
A gasket is installed between the cabinet and the tub to prevent leakage of water while preventing vibration from being transmitted to the cabinet at the time of rotation of the drum.
The gasket, which is connected to the tub, is deformed by the movement of the tub occurring at the time of rotation of the drum. During a washing cycle, the tub connected to the drum may be vibrated according to the rotation of the drum and the uneven distribution of the laundry, which occurs along with the rotation of the drum. In a process of absorbing the vibration of the tub, the gasket is deformed starting from a portion at which the tub is connected to the gasket. In addition, the tub may be vibrated due to a high speed rotation of the drum during a spin-dry cycle, and in a process of absorbing the vibration of the tub, the gasket is deformed starting from a portion at which the tub is connected to the gasket.
If the deformation of the gasket occurring at the washing cycle and the spin-dry cycle is severe, the gasket comes upon a self-touch. As the self-touch continues, the gasket has abrasion and perforation, so that wash water may be leaked to the outside of the tub.